Haruno Hinata!
by Two Turtledoves
Summary: Finally! Hinata was able to tell Naruto her feelings! But as if that's not enough, she has decided to follow Sakura's ways just for Naruto to like her! NaruHina [read and review please]
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, I'm not sure about this." The soft voice of Hinata surfaced.

Sakura held on to Hinata's hand as they walked briskly in the park. It was a sunny day and the birds chirped happily on their nest. It was a perfect day. But Sakura had a great intention for the moment. She looked behind her and winked at the shy girl she was pulling along.

"Trust me, Hinata! This would be a great chance for you and Naruto!" she said cheerfully.

Yes, Naruto. He already knew about Hinata's hidden feelings for him. And though he found her weird all the time as she stammered to talk to him, he had accepted her feelings. And now, since Sakura knew that she had confessed to Naruto, she was pairing her up so that the two would finally get together!

_And besides,_ Sakura thought, thinking about her true intention, _Sasuke is with Naruto today! While Hinata would spend time with Naruto, Sasuke would be forced to stay with me! YEAH!_

Hinata's cheeks were starting to turn an obvious shade of red as she followed Sakura. She never had any intention of telling Naruto how she felt. But when she saw him, his manliness overpowering her modesty, she had stepped forward and told him…everything. From when she watched him during his late training to the time he had looked at her during the chuunin exam. And she had survived her weak state just by thinking of him. He was her world.

"There they are!" Sakura yelled, her intentions starting to flood out, "Sasuke, Naruto! Over here!"

The two men were standing beside a tree, obviously waiting and looking for them. Sasuke brought his usual pokerfaced expression as he stood beside the blonde man. Naruto smiled widely as the two girls approached them. Sakura seemed more excited than Hinata.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto greeted, then peeping behind her, "Hi, Hinata!"

A wave of unexplainable feelings surged through Hinata from her feet to her neck and she felt an uneasy tickle at the base of her head. She looked shyly at Naruto and bowed slightly, trying to show him that she wasn't that shy anymore, although she was.

"Hello to you too, Naruto." She said, her red cheeks flailing themselves for Naruto's attention.

And Naruto did notice. Although he had been dense over the years, he was able to see it now. Hinata had asked him the day she confessed to him, if he indeed didn't notice a thing. And he replied that he didn't. He reasoned that he "just got the wrong signals".

"Hello, Sasuke." Hinata bowed lower to the quiet man.

Sasuke nodded as recognition as if he were a king that was giving attention to some unfunny jester. He looked at Sakura and just stared, waiting for something to happen, for someone to break the ice for their real reason of being there in the first place. After a while of silence, they all looked at Sakura. After all, she was the one who had called for this "meeting". In truth, only Sakura knew the depth of this assembly. Or maybe she was the only one who had more hopes of having something romantic happen today.

"Are we just going to stand here and act like statues?" Sasuke remarked, grabbing the sudden unwanted attention of the others.

Sakura immediately blushed at his statement and shoved Hinata to Naruto. Hinata was completely caught off-guard and was thrown over to Naruto, as intended. Naruto, being his usual dense person, caught her and looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Why'd you do that, Sakura? It isn't nice to throw people around." He said in an unusual calm voice.

Sakura simply winked at him and then went to Sasuke. She grabbed his arm and slid hers into his, just like a hook, and just like a couple.

"Why don't we split up? It'd be fun if we were both alone with both boys, ne, Hinata?" she asked as she winked at her shy friend.

Naruto looked at Hinata for her answer. He still held her hands, and he felt they were cold. Never had he touched her before. And she felt extremely nice to touch. He liked that. Hinata only looked more shaken as she looked at the ground and created more lines of crimson on her pale face.

"I don't mind!" Naruto said, saving Hinata from further agitation, "Really, it would be better if Hinata and I knew more about each other! Unlike us three, we've been together since we graduated, right?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground, a wide smile creeping in her lips. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. And for the first time, they had smiled at the same moment. Sakura nodded and winked at Hinata.

"Naruto's right! You guys should go and…explore one another! While Sasuke and I can do anything we want! Bye, guys!" she said and strode away, Sasuke following helplessly behind her. Naruto laughed aloud and pulled Hinata the opposite direction of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura is indeed a cheerful girl! Come on, Hinata!" he said and began to walk.

Hinata looked at her left hand. Naruto held her with his right hand, and she held him with her left. Something she never would have thought could happen besides in her dreams. And now, her dreams were starting to come true.

As they both strode away, Naruto began to tell such funny stories, the quiet Hyuuga never failing to laugh at his comedic antics. She had never felt so delighted in all her life! She wasn't going to just watch Naruto from afar. Now, she would try to get him to like her, even if it means being out of character! And even if it means trying to become like Naruto's ex-crush, Haruno Sakura!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I'd like to thank the readers who have reviewed the first chapter! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it…since this is my first fanfic and all… Thank you again!

I forgot the disclaimer so….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata walked in her room and set her food on the study table. Grabbing one of the sandwiches she made, she took a bite and looked proudly at the wall in front of the bed. Anyone would think, from the way she "decorated" her room, that a fanboy was staying in that place. Why? Just see the wall.

Dozens and dozens of pictures of Haruno Sakura with different expressions. A happy one, an eager one, a blushing one, a demonic one, and even a blank stare. But not only were there pictures of her.

There were dozens of reviews of other people about her, from Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and even Naruto. The profile of Sakura was also pasted on the wall.

And even a ninja academy record was there. She had everything!

"To be like Haruno Sakura is my goal…to make Naruto like me!" she said, trying her best to copy Sakura's wild stance, putting her clenched fist forward, her eyes becoming rough edged and her feet apart.

For a while she stood like that, then looking to her right, she looked at herself at the mirror. She sighed, unconvinced.

"I have to change my clothes!" she yelled, trying once again to be like Sakura.

She took off her eskimo-like jacket and folded it neatly on the bed. Then, looking at one of the pictures for reference, she started to walk like Sakura towards her cabinets.

'Hips to the left, hips to the right, hips to the left, hips to the right.' She recited in her head as she constantly swayed her bottom, just as Sakura did.

It was strange for her though. It seemed natural for Sakura to sway as she walked, but it was pretty hard and confusing for her. She looked…she looked…wrong.

Hinata sighed and looked at the ground, playing with her feet as she did so. How did Sakura carry herself anyway? She was always ready for action, body straight, hands at the side, head tilted a little bit too high.

But Hinata. How did she walk? Head down, back slumped, feet almost facing each other, and arms in front of her. If she were attacked by anything, she would always be caught off guard.

She sighed once more. No! No more distractions! She shall no longer compare herself to Sakura! She'll just…copy her!

She strode towards her cabinet and swayed her hips, her back straight and her head tilted high. A little more than high, probably. She hit the cabinet straight on. She didn't see where she was going.

"Ouch…that one hurt me…I'm really clumsy." She said, her eyes finding its gaze to the ground. But before she could even see the floor, she raised her head again, "Sakura never looks down unless it's a Sasuke matter!"

She opened all of the drawers of her cabinet and looked for something pink. Something dashing. A dress, perhaps? Sakura always wears dresses. And she likes pink. And she wears shorts underneath them. Blue shorts.

"Here we are!" she said loudly, though her "loud" wasn't even louder than a normal tone. She shook her head, unconvinced yet again.

"Here we are!"

"Here we are!"

"Here we are!"

"Here we are!"

Again and again, she repeated the statement as she took all of her pink clothes out. Then, she took some of her shorts out and laid them beside her other clothes.

"Here we are!"

"Here we are!"

"Here we are!"

Shikamaru and Kiba happened to pass by her house and saw her in the window. And yes, they heard her repeat the "here we are" sentence again and again, louder and louder. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Our Hinata's growing up…strangely." Kiba stated. Shikamaru had to agree.

"HERE WE ARE!" she finally yelled.

She touched her mouth and blushed.

"That was a little bit too much…I sounded like a horse seeking attention." Another pessimistic statement came out.

She looked at the clothes sprawled on her bed. Her hopes went down yet again. She had only taken out 3 pink shirts and 2 black shorts. She glanced at her wide-open cabinet and took another look inside. Nothing but gray, white, and black. She had always worn these neutral colors so as not to attract attention. Pink never suited her anyway. They were only gifts from some of her friends.

"I have to be resourceful!" she said, louder than any of her phrases before.

Now, she was on the road to being a true Sakura!

Then it hit her. Last month, when she was invited to a wedding, Ino had given her a plain, maroon-pink dress! It wasn't really for wedding days, it was just something Ino didn't wear because Sakura wore pink. Hinata kneeled down and lowered herself to take a look under the bed. There it was! Inside a dusty trunk she kept.

She reached under and pulled it out, creating a heap of dust. Hinata ignored it and opened it overeagerly. Then, pulling out the dress, she stood up and went over to the mirror. It still fitted her! The dress was a dark shade of pink, without any decoration at all. It hugged her figure when she last wore it, and many guys' unwanted attention came to her.

Hinata took a pair of scissors and cut the sides up to where her waist would be. Although she wanted it to hug and present her figure, she still had to be a fashionable shinobi. If she wasn't able to move her legs, she would mot likely be killed in an attack.

"Ha! I'm so good!" Hinata said to herself, smirking, just like Sakura.

Sakura often praised herself and that's why many people knew that she was confident. Unlike herself, she always was a pessimist and she never said anything that would attract attention to her.

Hinata took off her shinobi shirt and took off her pants. Then, wearing the dress, she stood like Sakura, with a hand on her waist. She looked cute yet tough! Yes, those were the words Naruto used to describe Sakura. Cute yet tough. She was on the right path!

Hinata rushed over to the bed and picked out one of her black shorts, the one that clutched to her skin. She wore it and then ran back to the mirror. Her head reflexively raised itself in astonishment. She looked unbelievably…beautiful.

"Sakura really has fashion sense. I'm glad she's the one I chose to follow." She said the Hinata way, and she corrected herself once more, "That Sakura really has some fashion sense! Yeah, I'm glad I'm on the road to being like her!"

She found the right clothes. Now, she had to work on her posture. How did Sakura carry herself again?

End 

Hmm…somehow I feel like this was boring…all action and few dialogues…please forgive me! Oh, I hope you can picture Hinata!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we have chapter three! Thanks once again to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hinata, are you sure you don't want to come with us to the beach? It'll be super fun!" Kiba said cheerfully as he waited outside her room, "And I heard that Naruto would be coming too! Aren't you excited?"

Hinata was sprawled on her bed, arms extended wide, and face contorted to a pained expression. She was wearing her "Sakura attire". She had asked a dressmaker to make multiple of those and the shopkeeper knew that she was copying Sakura. She also happened to have her clothes made there!

"Sorry, Kiba!" her manner of talking just like Sakura's. She had been practicing for hours and she was glad that she was starting to get the hang of it. "I can't! My back's killing me! You go on ahead without me!"

Yes, her back was indeed the source of all her pain for that day. It was about 3 in the afternoon and she woke up at about 4 in the morning. When she first opened her empty eyes, she quickly sat up sharply and went to the mirror. Then, with a wide Sakura-like smile, she said a set of words that no one even dreamed of hearing her say.

"You're so pretty! Naruto likes you just as much as you like him! Ha! In your face, Sakura-pig!"

Of course, it was a little bit strange. She had learned, after her numerous "stalking operations", that Sakura often praised herself when she woke up in the morning. Then she would state that she was clearly better off than her rival. Her rival being Ino.

But then, Sakura obviously wasn't her rival. Heck, she was following the person! How could she say that? But Sakura called Ino a pig. And Ino was her rival. Should she also call Sakura a pig? But…wasn't she following her? How could she say bad things about the person she was following. And…and…yeah… Her head started to throb with pain.

Hearing no more response from Hinata, Kiba sighed and left her house, heading towards the beach to the others. She was indeed acting strange.

With an abrupt move, Hinata pushed herself to an upright position. She raised her clenched fist in the air and smirked.

"Five minutes of rest is over! Training starts yet again!"

Getting to her feet, anyone would suspect that her "training" would be ninja training. But her first step said it all.

"NOSE TO THE AIR LIKE KIBA'S DOG, AKAMARU!"

First step.

"HIPS TO THE LEFT!"

Second step.

"BACK STRAIGHT!"

Third step.

"HIPS TO THE RIGHT!"

Fourth step.

"Hands to the…umm…to the…umm…side?"

She took an uneasy fifth step. Then, after a few seconds of staying that way, she jumped to an eerie position. Feet spread; her right in the front and her left to the back. And arm extended forward with an index finger pointing to the ceiling.

"I forgot the sequence!" she yelled overpoweringly, "To the Sakura Board!"

She swayed her hips as she walked and her eyes were starting to grow unusually wide. Her eyebrows twitched in great anticipation, as well as a feeling of bizarre emotions. It indeed felt weird to act like Sakura.

She stomped her way to the Sakura Board, her finger still pointed in that direction. Then, she reached the Great Wall of Sakura. Almost suddenly, as if she had reached the most awaited moment of her life, she set her hands in her hips, feet apart, and a face that resembled the expression of "the cat that ate the canary."

Then, as if it wasn't uncanny enough already, she stuck her face on the wall and ran a finger on it, as if she was trying to seduce it.

"Hello there, EsBee…you're going to show me more pictures of Sakura right about…now!"

With a large sweep of her hand, she pressed a button on the far-left side of the wall. Then, a loud THUD was heard. The board suddenly shook itself as if there was an earthquake. After a moment of shaking, it stopped. It then…pushed itself just as though there was a gap behind that wall. And there was.

Hinata took the bottom end and threw it up roughly, then pushed it inside. And it was creepy. There, in front of her, was a secret room. A DARK, secret room, with a faint red light.

She went in and turned on the switch. More red lights flickered on and the whole room was revealed. Hinata smiled her usual shy smile as she turned around and around, seeing every corner and every side of the room. It was a developing room. A developing room full of pictures of Sakura. More and more pictures of her were waiting to dry, to clear, and to be developed. On the farthest corner to the left were even more stacks of film that were yet to be looked at. Yes, disproportionate indeed.

She turned to look at the pictures in the left side. There, she had Sakura's manner of walking. Just like she did earlier, her nose was in the air and, though it wasn't obvious in the picture, Sakura was swaying her hips. Her back was straight and she had a dignified smile on her face.

"As if she had nothing to be ashamed of…" Hinata whispered to herself, "I should be that way…"

She looked at Sakura's arms. They were at her side, staying there most of the time. She rarely raised it to her chest in a clamped position, only when it was a Sasuke matter.

Sasuke Matters. Hinata was prepared to make a list of actions Sakura did whenever Sasuke was looking at her, talking to her, walking with her, or just simply being around. But she had no time. She had to be like Sakura soon or else, she might not even get the chance to meet Naruto again. He might meet someone else while she practiced! How cruel that would be for her! She stepped out of the room and the wall automatically closed behind her.

"Okay!" she shouted.

And she did the sequence again.

And again.

And again.

Again.

Again.

Until her back ached.

Now she was definitely not coming to the beach with Naruto and Kiba. But she was starting to get the hang of being Sakura! The Art of Sakura, as she called it.

But wait.

Sakura's hair…

Is pink.

Anyway, if you're wondering why Hinata called the wall "Esbee"…she named it that. Since she calls it the "Sakura Board" the first letters of the two words are S and B. So if you just give them different spellings…poof! We have Esbee!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! So how long has it been since I updated? Never mind. Don't answer that. At least I'm updating now! Okay… so here we are…

Kiba and Shino were together eating lunch that day. Kurenai was there as well. Hinata was the only one missing, just as intended by their sensei. Kurenai had called for a meeting with just the three of them.

"We are going to speak of Hinata, are we not, sensei?" Shino asked, his head lifting slightly up to glance at their red-eyed sensei.

She nodded and crossed her arms, hiding a smile creeping up. Shino was indeed very sharp with things like these. She didn't have to say anything and he'd get it in a blink of an eye.

"She's been very strange lately, sensei!" Kiba yelled, shuddering so much that Akamaru had to bite him to stop, "Like yesterday…"

---Flashback---

I was passing by her house to check up on her… you know, like I always do. Usually she'd be taking care of her garden… or training in her backyard… or sometimes I'd see her in the window gazing at some building… But this time she didn't even hear me come. Nor did she hear my knocking and screaming…

"Hinata! I'm here already!" Kiba yelled, knocking on the door.

Some of her flowers were starting to dry up and the green grass of before was starting to snatch a shade of yellow. Even the porch needed sweeping.

"Hinata! Come on, open the door! I know you're home!" he yelled once more, knocking harder and louder.

Silence…

"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT! Nyahahahah! Muhahahaha! Bwahahahaha! She is sooo easy to copy! Ha! I am SOOO good at this! All I've gotta do now is have my hair done! YEAH! GO ME! GO ME!"

I must've lost consciousness that time. I was sprawled on the front porch and I was drooling over Akamaru. I couldn't believe my ears. Hinata isn't like that. And besides, she's quiet and sweet! She doesn't speak so loudly and roughly like… well… like Sakura! 

---end of flashback---

Shino and Kurenai were still listening, though Kiba had already stopped talking five minutes ago. Their mouths were open, like they were brushing their teeth or something. This could not be Hinata. But there was no occasion wherein Kiba lied, except once to a stranger who was asking information about their mission. He must be telling the truth. But it was too unbelievable.

Kiba reached out and closed their mouths for them, and they shook their heads.

"One plus one?" Kiba asked.

"Seventy seven." They both answered in unison.

Kiba sighed. He knew this would happen. Hinata was someone they loved so dearly. They wanted her to have confidence and such, but not to the extent that she actually laughed wickedly and praised herself so loudly that everyone could hear.

"LA LA LA LA LA! My hair's gonna get done today! Yeah! Hahaha! La la la la la!"

The three looked to the left. Hinata was skipping happily, wearing a dress, and singing. And they fainted all at once.

Hinata entered the salon and went to the counter.

"Heya! I was wondering if I could get my hair dyed." She said with such spunk you couldn't even imagine.

The saleslady blinked. And blinked once more. And another blink.

"Hi…hinata! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you were so… spunky already! Your hair! Dyed! Are you sure!" she asked.

Hinata smiled and blushed slightly.

"Umm… yes, I'm sure. I'm quite sure… I think… yes… but… AHEM! 'course I am, silly! And yeah, I'm spunky now! Hahahaha!"

Five full seconds of silence.

"Oh, right." The woman behind the counter said, and wrote down Hinata's name on the log book, "You'll be next in a couple of minutes. Our hair specialist, Pietro, will be at your service by then."

"Thanks!"

Hinata trudged over to the waiting area, not knowing that when she had left, the girl she spoke to fainted. Hinata sat down and took a magazine. Crossing her legs, she began to browse through the magazine, squealing and giggling once in a while when she saw a "cute" guy in the magazine. She didn't really think they were as unique as Naruto, but then this was what Sakura did, so she did it as well. Maybe Naruto likes girls who squeal at other men…?

"Hinata-chan! Where is dear Hinata-channnnn?" a man with a deep voice, though slightly gayish with an accent, called out.

"Coming!" she complied and walked to the guy. He had dark, long hair, black eyes, and a cool countenance. Hinata's cheeks became red, something she had taught herself to do to copy Sakura.

She was asked to sit down on the chair and to look at the mirror.

"So you want to dye your hair, eh? What colorrrr?" he asked, playing a bit with her hair.

"Well, I was thinking of pink. You know, like the Sakura trees! Pink is in now, right?" she asked.

"Uh huh… hmm… so pink it is ehhhhh?" he said, though not as a question, "But Hinata-chan, you have such beeaaauutifulll hair. Something like this should not be changed! I will feel terrible to ruin such beautyyyyy." He said dramatically, though he was actually telling the truth.

Hinata blinked at him. She stared at the mirror. Her hair was something she actually liked about herself, besides her eyes. It was a rare shade of blue, shiny, soft and smooth. Ino had complimented her about it and Sakura herself asked her how she kept it so beautiful. She didn't do anything to it, really. It was just naturally like that.

"But…I need to dye it, Pietro-san…" she 'reasoned' out.

Pietro sighed at this.

"OH! No, no, no, no! You are still a child, madam! Your hair may grow into something even more beautiful than it is today! And besides, it frames your face perfectly. It's so shiny and smooth and silky and soft! Many people die to have hair like yoursssss!" he said, starting to get perplexed. He REALLY didn't want to ruin anything.

"But…sir… AHEM. Come on! I know what I want! So just do it, man!" she yelled.

The customers and hairdressers stopped and looked at her. Hinata's cheeks turned bright red, this time it was real.

"Umm… yes, I'd like to dye my hair pink please… yeah…"

"I WILL NOT DO SUCH THING MADAM! IF YOU WANT PINK, I SHALL GIVE YOU A WIG!"

"I don't want a wig!"

"I don't want to ruin your hairrrr!"

"I've done many things already now all I need to do is dye my hair pink!"

"Many things? Like that wardrobe of yours! It's ugly, I am telling you! It does not suit youuu!"

"I just want to dye my hair, Pietro-stinky-pants!"

"I don't care if you even pay me more! I will not dye your hair! I am giving you a wig! That is finalll!"

"UGH! FINE! A WIG, THEN!"

Hinata was eating dinner on her bed again. Her body was sore…again. She had done the Sakura Sequence, or SS, a 500 times when she got home. But this time, she wore a pink wig. It looked exactly like Sakura's hair! She wondered… was Sakura's hair… no, it couldn't possibly be. Or maybe Sakura's hair was indeed THAT beautiful that designers started to copy it?

"She's always so perfect that everyone wants everything about her. And I was always no one… but now I'm someone! I'm someone! HAHAHAHAHA!"

She took another bite of her dinner.

"That Pietro… he said that my clothes were ugly. But I just copied Sakura's! And he said that my hair… was beautiful… So what if I dyed it pink anyway? He should've just dyed it! People nowadays are so weird! But then… Naruto-kun said that _I_ was weird… Man, I don't know what to believe…"

Hinata looked at the calendar.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she jumped up.

There was a specific date encircled in red ink.

"But… that's tomorrow! That's… that's… AHEM! That's when Naruto-kun's gonna recognize me as a better person! He'll see in me what he sees in Sakura! He can't say no because I'm exactly like the person he loves! YEAH! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!"

uh oh! Hinata's going to show Naruto her Sakura form! What will happen? Will he snap and dump her for good? Will he accept her as Sakura? Or will he give one of his speeches again about being true!

I bet you know already!

'Til next time!


End file.
